Hell’s Angel A Bankotsu Love Story part 69
by Recalled-To-Life777
Summary: Okay, so, this is the lemon for my main story "Hell's Angel" on quizilla. It was 5 1/2 pages long, idc what you think, hope everyone who reads Hell's Angel was able to find it! Till chapter 70, mon cheri's! Aaaaaaaaaaand action!


Hell's Angel A Bankotsu Love Story part 69

Hell's Angel A Bankotsu Love Story part 69

Okay, this is the long awaited lemon for my Hell's Angel series back on quizilla! Hope you all like, and as you read, listen to the song "November Rain" by Guns 'N' Roses; it fits the mood perfectly!

You had closed your eyes as Bankotsu walked, feeling the rain soften a bit as he had apparently moved on into the forest, but once he had stopped walking, you opened your eyes.

He was standing before a beautiful waterfall and pond setting, and the amazing thing was, the water had a light steam rising from it, as if it was a hot spring, and the waterfall itself was flowing from a hot spring as well.

He smiled down at you and gently set you on your feet, then thought better of it and helped you sit down.

"Stay right here...," He whispered in his lust filled voice. "Close your eyes and do not move..." You raised your eyebrow at him, but smiled and closed your eyes.

As you sat there, you heard him moving around a bit, and then he knelt beside you again and kissed your cheek.

"Hold still for just a moment...," He murmured, and you felt a cloth covering your eyes and being tied behind your head.

You laughed softly.

"A blindfold? Bankotsu what for?" You asked, and he just chuckled, ignoring your question.

"Shh...just be still for a moment while I undress you...," He purred, and you laughed as he pushed himself against you, his hands quickly finding their way to the few golden clasps that held your entire outfit together.

As cold air rushed over your body, you shivered and knew that he had succeeded, even in getting that confusing modern "bra" off of you.

There was a rustle as his own clothes slid down to the ground and you felt your body heating up in response to the electricity in the air.

Suddenly, someone grabbed your arms and pulled them out in front of you, binding them with rope.

You gasped and started to struggle now.

"Shinta calm down! It's just me!"

"Bankotsu?! Wh-why are you b-binding my hands?! Y-you know i-it scares m-me to have them t-taken away!" You whispered shakily, and his lips found yours, kissing you softly.

"Shh...it's fine...you trust me, right?" You nodded shakily and he kissed you again. "Then just go with it...remember my promises before? I'm going to fulfill them now..."

Your eyes widened behind the blindfold as you recalled his earlier promises on how he would make this "fun", but before you could say anything, he lifted you up into the air and carried you somewhere; through the hot springs, it seems, as you heard the sound of water grow closer and warm, steamy air passed over your naked body.

It was almost relaxing, for awhile.

However, as your tied up hands were lifted over your head and your body was released, left to hang in the air, pressed up against a warm, wet rock, you began to tremble in fear.

"B-Bankotsu, please...take the blindfold away now!" You begged, and he chuckled.

"I was just about to do that...you don't have to worry Shinta..." His hands lifted up to your face and gently caressed your cheek, then lifted up and grabbed the blindfold, pulling it down.

As your sight returned, you gasped softly and blushed.

Bankotsu smiled at you, standing before you with his hair let down and his clothes back on shore of the pond, in front of the waterfall you were behind.

"Like what you see?" He asked, and you nodded, still blushing.

He grinned and nuzzled against your neck.

"Good, cause I like what _I_ see..." His hands found their way to your waist and lifted your legs up, positioning them on either side of his waist so you were hanging down against the wall, your upper half tied up there and your lower half supported by Bankotsu's hips, his manhood pressed up against your core.

Warmth shot through you and your body quivered in anticipation; shook with lust and needing.

"Come on...," You whispered pleadingly. "Stop teasing me..."

He laughed harshly.

"What do you know of being teased?! You've teased me _far _more than this!" You trembled and looked at him with a pleading gaze.

"Please...," You begged, and he shook his head once more.

Suddenly, you felt something pushing into you and looked down to see his hand invading your tight woman hood.

At first you blushed, then moaned and threw your head back as two fingers were inserted, moving and twisting around in different directions, thrusting in and out as they did so. A third finger joined them in pushing, tickling, teasing, stroking, and setting your insides on fire, and you moaned loudly, trying to press against him and relieve the pressure you were feeling.

However, just as it seemed you would explode, Bankotsu's hand immediately retreated from inside of you and you whimpered in disappointment, looking down at him with a pleading, begging gaze.

He just chuckled and you gasped again as your legs were lifted far above your hips to rest on his shoulders.

He pushed you back against the wall again so you were pinned there, then lowered his head.

Your eyes widened as you realized what he was doing now, and you began to tremble again, your body seeming to pulse with delight.

"Banko-" You began, only to be cut off by a scream of pleasure from your own lips as he slipped his tongue inside of you, delving deep inside your core.

You moaned out loud and twitched a little bit, wishing you could only pay him back for all of this if your hands were untied, or even if you could just run your hands through his silken black locks; that would be fine for you too.

As his skilled tongue teased and tormented you, you began to pant and breathe heavily, never having done this before; you _were_ still a virgin...a 1900 year old virgin...(me: wow...sad...lol; back to the "fun"!)

His tongue began to flick in and out of you and you moaned even louder, panting hard and fast now; you had never been so...well, excited and already exhausted in your life...

Suddenly, as the feeling deep inside of you began to build and build, Bankotsu quickly pulled out of you and smiled at you, taking your legs down from his shoulders and placing them back around his waist.

"Already excited? Gee Shinta, I would have thought that my beautiful Fallen Angel would last for longer than that..." He smirked now. "I also would have thought that a 1900-year-old beauty like you wouldn't still be a virgin, but I guess I was wrong...," He murmured, and you blushed harshly; you seemed so...human, now, and...admittedly, you liked it. "Now Shinta, this is going to hurt..." He whispered, his eyes no longer mocking or mischievous, but concerned. "I'll try to be gentle, but..."

"Oh just do it already!" You snapped/pleaded. "I _need_ you _**now**_Bankotsu!" You hissed, and he chuckled.

"Have it your way then."

He pulled back a bit, holding your legs in the same position and smiled at you, then thrust into you hard, slamming you against the wall. You didn't even have time to scream or register the painful tearing sensation deep inside of you before he had his lips pressed to yours in a heated kiss and he was thrusting in and out of you, driving as deep as he could, then pulling out and doing it again.

When he finally pulled his lips away, you yelped out his name in pleasure, panting and moaning, almost whining in the wake of the pleasurable pain you felt.

"Bankooootssuuuuuuuuu!!" You moaned at one point, and he laughed, licking your neck and trailing kisses down your shoulders all the way to your breasts as he pulled in and out of you so fast that with every new thrust, you were pushed higher on the rock wall, then dragged down as he pulled away, your back scraping deeply against the jagged rock.

His warm breath blew on your hardening nipple and you moaned loudly and weakly, trembling as your womanhood contracted and decontracted on his manhood, pulling tight, then loosening repeatedly. He groaned and his tongue flicked out, lapping at your breast. He slowly lowered his mouth to your breast and placed his lips over top of it, massaging and caressing your nipple with his velvet tongue as he began to suckle deeply, as if he was a baby expecting milk from it.

You nearly howled at how good it felt, but instead you settled for just moaning his name repeatedly, panting harder and faster as he continued to thrust in and out of you.

As he slowly grew tired of your right breast, he moved on to your left and repeated the process while his hands stroked your thighs as he thrust in and out of you; you would have been thrusting back, but you had no force with your hands tied up.

All of a sudden, as he suckled on your breast, the feeling building inside of you became too much and you whimpered his name again, your womanhood tightening on him.

He groaned and pulled away from your breast, pulling out of you and grinning at you.

"Now _this_, I _**know**_ will hurt, no matter how gentle I am...," He growled softly, then thrust hard into you.

Your scream was muffled by his lips as the feeling inside of you exploded, and he groaned, pulling back a bit more and thrusting hard into you again, making the feeling inside of you pulse and your body quiver.

After a few more hard thrusts, he came as well and threw his head back as you gasped, a loud, moaning cry seeping through his lips as his hot seed jetted into you, some of it just sliding back down on him from your vertical position.

You moaned and your walls clamped down on him, causing him to grow and swell in you even more. You could feel him shaking at the feeling of your walls clamping down on him and milking him of all his worth. He held himself deep inside of you, as long as he could, his climax seeming to never stop, his warmth seeming to fill your entire insides.

"Shinta...," He finally grunted as he finished, reaching up and untying your hands, causing you to fall down on him with a force.

He grunted and the air whooshed out of his lungs as he was forced deep inside of you, and you gasped in pain and pleasure.

He smiled at you a bit and slowly slipped into the water with you, still inside of you as he swam back against a rock, pressing your sore back into its smooth surface. You wrapped your legs around his waist, bringing him into you a little bit more, and your hands idly began to play with his hair like you had been longing to do the whole time before. His hands gently began to roam your body and you laid your head on his shoulder as he slowly began to pull and push into you again, soft and gentle as he did.

You moaned softly and he chuckled softly, nuzzling your neck and kissing your shoulder.

"You are...the most perfect...thing in the world...," He purred between kisses, and you nuzzled his neck.

"Look who's talking..."

He chuckled again and slowly pulled out of you, making you cringe slightly in pain, but he pulled you into his arms and walked out of the hot spring and into the emerald grass surrounding it.

He started to lay you down in the grass, but you smiled wickedly and sat down on your own, then pushed Bankotsu down to the ground.

He landed with a grunt of pain and surprise and stared up at you in confusion as you leaned over him.

"I think it's time I repaid you for all that teasing you did earlier...," You purred seductively, wrapping your hand around his shaft, and he sucked in a deep breath of air. You laughed softly and released him, then crawled closer to him, straddling his chest. "First, I want you to close your eyes..." He took one last look at your body and closed his eyes with a groan.

"Alright...now what?"

"This..." You pulled out the rope he had used before and took his hands in yours, binding them, then stood up and dragged him over to a rock, forcing his back against it and jumping into a tree overhead, tying the rope to the tree so his hands were forced high above his head and he couldn't move very far.

As you jumped down and sauntered over to his confused form, you told him he could open his eyes.

As he did you knelt down in front of him and smiled and he grinned back at you.

"Like I said when I first met you...looks and sounds like an angel...personality like the devil himself...," He muttered and you smiled at him, letting your hands trail lightly down his manhood, taking it in one hand and gently stroking it with the other. He groaned and looked at you pleadingly, but you just continued to pleasure him in that way, debating in your mind whether you were over Naraku enough to do what you wanted to do.

When you made up your mind on a way to decide you smiled up at him and scooted back a bit, then leaned back on your hands and curled your knees up, then slowly spread your legs and bent your knees out so Bankotsu had a full view of _everything_.

He groaned then and the look on his face became one of a man tormented, and you knew what you were going to do.

You slowly sat up and crawled back to him, then lightly blew on his shaft, watching how it tensed up and smiling, then leaning down and licking from the tip all the way down. He groaned and bucked his quivering hips a bit as you slowly opened your mouth and closed it on the very tip of his manhood, sucking lightly, one of your hands cupping the rest of his shaft while the other one's fingers danced lightly across his balls.

He groaned once more as you slowly slid your lips down the rest of his shaft, taking him fully in your mouth and sucking hard, then licking up and down his shaft, amazed at how in control he was of himself.

As you slid your lips up and down his shaft, hearing him moan your name every once in awhile as he bucked his hips, you pulled back to the tip and flicked your tongue across it, then smiled and nipped at it, nibbling on it.

He shouted out your name then and his seed exploded into your mouth.

Your eyes widened in surprise, but you slowly closed them and swallowed his seed, taking it as it all came, continually sucking and swallowing, as if you were a babe drinking from a bottle, your tongue caressing his shaft every once in awhile and making him moan your name loudly.

When you finally pulled away, licking your lips, Bankotsu was panting hard and sweat was rolling down his forehead and chest as he stared at you in lust and surprise.

You smiled at him and slowly got to your feet, untying his hands.

As soon as his hands were untied, however, you were tackled to the ground and he was smiling devilishly at you.

"My pant turn...," He panted, then thrust into you hard, and the whole game began again.

You two went on like that for what felt like days, but was really just five long hours, each of you trying to outdo each other in the teasing department until you were both fairly exhausted. You had both cummed too many times for you to count, and now you were laying in his arms, curled up against his chest and panting softly as you two lay in the darkness, Bankotsu's back against a rock and your back against him.

"Shinta, I love you...," He murmured in your ear, and you smiled softly, leaning back and kissing his nose.

"I love you too, Banny-k-" You cut yourself off and nuzzled against his neck. "I mean, I love you too _Bankotsu_..." You put special emphasize on his name, saying it in the most seductive and loving way you could.

"You're going to make me want to do that all over again...," He whispered and you smirked weakly.

"You could, but for once...for once I'm actually tired, and my back hurts from our first round on the rocks; I'll need sleep to heal it. If you're going to do it again, you'll have to do it with an unconscious body...I'll be out cold in a few minutes..."

He chuckled softly and nuzzled the back of your neck.

"Now where's the fun in that? I wouldn't get to hear you moan my name or have you pay me back afterwards..." You laughed weakly and cuddled back into his chest.

"Goodnight...my prince...," You mumbled, and he laid his head on your shoulder, nuzzling your neck.

"Goodnight, my beautiful damsel in distress...," He murmured.

Those were the last things you heard before you fell asleep, curled up in his protective arms.


End file.
